Maybe
by Emmi T. Black
Summary: Gaara é um indiferente professor de literatura, que acalma-se em ver a paisagem de seu parque favorito no inverno. Ele gosta de tudo certo e conforme seu planejado. Até que algo inesperado acontece, e talvez fosse apenas o primeiro passo de algo ainda maior e melhor. Gaara & Hinata.


**Maybe**

Estava frio.

Talvez fossem minhas roupas inadequadas, já que era inverno. Mas mesmo assim, eu deveria estar acostumado, todas as tardes eram assim, mesmo que estivesse agasalhado. Estar sozinho me deixava mais calmo, assim conseguia pensar devidamente. Ser um professor de universidade ainda jovem tinha suas vantagens e desvantagens.

- Oi –disse a menina que se aproximava cautelosa, me parecia familiar. Seus olhos eram preocupados e um sorriso lhe curvava os lábios.- Você está bem?

O céu nublado e o aspecto sombrio do parque eram como uma moldura pra ela. Arvores sem folhas, neve que começava a acumular no chão e o silencio formavam um quadro etéreo. Cabelos longos e a pele tão pálida, qualquer outro a confundiria facilmente com algum espirito. Pelo menos, alguém que acreditasse em coisas do gênero.

O fato de ter um cemitério próximo apenas reforçaria a ideia. Isso sempre me intrigou, porque construir um parque em um local como aquele?

Olhei-a com mais cuidado. Tinha realmente olhos interessantes, até mesmo pareciam o céu branco acima de nós ou a neve em nossos pés, mas no lugar de serem inexpressivo como aquele céu ou frios como a neve, eles mais pareciam profundezas misteriosas e calorosas. Talvez eu apenas estivesse divagando demais.

- Não acha que está um tanto frio para estar sem luvas e cachecol? –perguntou timidamente, as faces rosadas. O frio lhe faria isso, provavelmente- Posso me sentar? –quando não respondi novamente ela somente limitou-se a sentar ao meu lado.

Era evidente a diferença em nossos comportamentos, ela sendo amigável e eu apenas me comportando como de costume. Mal educado? Talvez. Mas o sou assim desde sempre. Sua voz era calma, baixa comparada ao vento que soprava. Durante alguns minutos ficamos apenas lá, sentados. Sem nada a falar.

Por mais incomum que fosse aquilo de algum modo me acalmava mais do que estar sozinho. Seria o som de sua respiração tão próxima? Parecia que até nisso era semelhante à paisagem, calma, inabalável e delicada ao mesmo tempo.

- Vai nevar em breve novamente. –comentou olhando para o céu. – Todos os dias eu vejo você aqui, sempre sozinho.

Olhei-a com curiosidade, seu rosto estava abaixado, suas mãos em luvas vermelhas brincavam com um fio solto do cachecol da mesma cor. Então essa não era a primeira vez?

- Desde quando? –minha voz estava rouca e parecia áspera, como se nunca a tivesse usado antes. Seus olhos perolados estavam surpresos, um sorriso tão quente quanto o sol encheu seu rosto de faces rosadas.

- Começou no outono, a primeira vez que o vi fora da sala –disse simplesmente, desviando o olhar e novamente brincando com as mãos, pareciam inquietas. Então era umas das minhas alunas? Minha atenção voltou para a neve que começava a cair, os pequenos flocos sobre meu rosto. Ser tocado pelo frio completamente, não só aquele que enchia meu coração. - São da mesma cor –sai de meu transe momentâneo com o som de seu riso.

- O que? –a pergunta saiu tão rápida e inesperada quanto a anterior.

- Seu cabelo –mais um sorriso, seu olhar repleto de sentimentos que eu desconhecia. Seu rosto estava a poucos centímetros do meu, sua mão tocando meu cabelo, quase como uma reação automática. Em alguns segundos desfez o contato um tanto surpresa, como se o tivesse feio sem sentir

- Me desculpe. Ele apenas é da mesma cor do meu cachecol.

Uma observação sem importância. Mas me fez querer sorrir. Por quê? Desconheço a resposta. Só havia perguntas em minha mente.

Por que ela estava ali? Por que não ia embora? Por que lhe sorria tão gentilmente? Por que a única coisa a qual anseio é sentir seus braços me confortando? Não preciso de conforto, mas mesmo assim quero saber o sabor daqueles lábios. Ela era uma das minhas alunas provavelmente, aquilo não era o certo.

E eu sigo apenas o que é certo.

Procurei a jovem ao meu lado, mas já não estava lá. Já havia ido, sem barulho ou despedida. Assim como chegou, sem dar sinal de que existia. Poderia tudo ter sido minha imaginação.

Apenas o cachecol vermelho me dizia que havia estado ali.

Toquei o tecido, ainda estava quente do corpo dela. Coloquei o cachecol, sentindo a macies contra a pele fria. Possuía um cheiro agradável, não doce nem tão forte. E enquanto voltava para casa, me dei conta de que estava sorrindo. Por quê? Talvez a neve no meu coração estivesse derretendo mesmo sem saber.

E no meio de tantos talvez, encontrei uma certeza. A de que queria vê-la novamente.

No dia seguinte, procurei aquele rosto em minhas aulas. A universidade não era tão grande, poderia acha-la facilmente. Acredito que aquela foi apenas uma curiosidade, o desejo de descobrir o porquê de tudo ao meu redor. E ela me havia intricado de algum modo.

Quando comecei a pensar que ela na verdade não fosse minha aluna, ao entrar na sala da turma de Literatura do ultimo ano a única coisa que prendeu minha atenção foi seu sorriso. Tão sincero e caloroso, como antes. Como nunca a havia notado antes?

Mas aquele sorriso não era dirigido a mim, mas sim para o rapaz ao seu lado. Possuía os mesmos cabelos negros longos, porem seus olhos eram escuros e sem expressão. E aquilo me deixou ainda mais intrigado. Não pelo fato dele me olhar fixamente, mas sim pelo sentimento de que algo estava errado.

A aula decorreu como sempre. Seu nome descobri ser Hinata Hyuuga e o rapaz ao seu lado, Itachi Uchiha. No fim da aula, pedi para a jovem esperar, iria lhe entregar o cachecol.

- Estou esperando você nos portões –a voz dele era baixa e parecia perigosa, disse a frase olhando-me com certa raiva. Ciúmes? Talvez.

- Seu cachecol –disse lhe entregando uma pequena sacola.- Hoje tenho o meu.

- Obrigada –respondeu timidamente, seus olhos esperançosos. Talvez esperando um agradecimento. Mas eu não pedi que deixasse o cachecol para trás.

E assim se seguiram os dias, normalmente. Em todas as aulas em que a via, seu sorriso caloroso enchia minha mente. Seu rosto estava sempre corado, e aqueles olhos alegres. As vezes a via ajudando alguém, tirando duvidas ou apenas conversando no fim das aulas. E eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Hinata se tornou um vicio.

Fui para meu lugar de sempre após sair do trabalho. Mas nem tudo era como de costume, não havia pensamentos aleatórios em minha mente muito menos a necessidade de ficar sozinho, apenas uma vontade inexplicável de vê-la novamente. Aquilo havia se tornado normal desde nosso primeiro encontro.

Qual seria seu sonho, qual a sua idade, sua cor favorita, comida que mais gostava e em que trabalhava. Simplesmente saber mais a seu respeito. Saciar minha curiosidade. Esperei-a até o anoitecer naquele dia, como todos os outros.

As vezes ela dava sinais de que viria ate minha mesa. Porem o moreno que sempre sentava ao seu lado a parava, sussurrava algo em eu ouvido e ela simplesmente desistia, seus olhos me procurando, como se pedissem desculpa. Pelo que? Também gostaria de saber.

Certo dia no fim de mais uma aula, estávamos somente os três ali. Eu, Itachi e Hinata. Simplesmente sai, não gostava de ver o modo grosseiro daquele rapaz, e, por mais estranho que possa parecer, também não gostava de como ele era intimo da minha Hinata.

Minha, eu me pergunto de onde tirei isso. Talvez fosse apenas por ela ser minha curiosidade atual, personificada em mulher. Chegava a ser hilário pensar daquela forma.

Olhei para o céu, o inverno ainda estava lá, provavelmente nevaria novamente. Caminhava para meu carro, quando uma sombra chamou minha atenção. Hinata Hyuuga, sentada em um banco próximo.

Suas mãos estavam postas frente o rosto, corpo tremulo e eu podia ouvir até mesmo seus soluços. Nitidamente, estava chorando. Aquilo não era de meu interesse, não me preocupava com garotas chorando no meio da faculdade deserta, não queria confortá-las muito menos ser um obro para chorar.

Normalmente eu seria assim.

Mas aquela não era uma garota qualquer, nem sequer sei ao certo quem era, mas não conseguia apenas ignorá-la. Mudei meu curso e sentei ao seu lado. Olhos perolados vermelhos do choro me encararam surpresos, como se fosse um fantasma a sua frente.

- Seus olhos estão vermelhos –eu disse simplesmente, meu PhD em psicologia simplesmente não existia naquele momento. Se você chora, consequentemente terá os olhos vermelhos, coisa estupida a se dizer.

Acredito que ela pensou o mesmo pois simplesmente gargalhou. Não apenas um riso tímido como eu estava acostumado, ou um sorriso de canto, mas sim uma gargalhada. Melodiosa e calorosa, mesmo com um rosto choroso.

- Desculpe –disse voltando a me olhar depois da crise de risos. Ficamos lá mais alguns minutos, então ouvi eu sussurro novamente:- Nós terminamos. Estávamos quase noivos, sabe... –seu rosto estava baixo, olhando os flocos de neve que começavam a acumular no chão.

A neve começou a cair mais forte, e o frio já começava a incomodar. Olhei para me minha companhia, ainda calada olhando para o chão. Ela não estava de cachecol. Levantei e fiquei a sua frente, a poucos centímetros de seu rosto surpreso.

- Tudo vai ficar bem –"_eu estou aqui_", completei em pensamento, sem pensar muito no que significava. Seu rosto estava corado e a respiração presa. Tirei meu próprio cachecol e coloquei em volta de seu pescoço. O verde lhe caia bem, mas ainda prefiro o seu vermelho.

Depois daquele episodio, não a vi mais em minhas aulas, mas faltavam apenas 2 semanas para a formatura de sua turma. Em breve nunca mais a veria, e aquilo me deixava perturbadoramente preocupado.

Com a chegada da primavera o parque antes vazio e sem vida, estava repleto de verde e flores, pessoas caminhando e crianças brincando. Talvez o cemitério não fosse um problema, afinal. Estava sentado como sempre, esperando por Hinata, a qual não via a tempos. Talvez tenha ido fazer mestrado em outra cidade, ou voltado com o namorado, ou simplesmente não lembrasse daquele lugar.

E talvez eu já estivesse perdido. Não havia seguido o certo, se interessar por uma aluna e ainda comprometida, não era de meu feitio, mas assim o fiz. Inconsciente e gradativamente minha curiosidade se transformou em algo mais.

_Mas ela já não é minha aluna nem comprometida._ Aquele pensamento chegava a ser reconfortante, e o seria se ela estivesse aqui. Mas esse não era o caso.

E então eu a vi.

Com seus cabelos longos e negros, seus olhos perolados e as faces rosadas. Até mesmo o vermelho estava presente: seu vestido. Naquele momento nada importava, eu só tinha um objetivo em mente e estava caminhando para isso.

E a um passo de distancia, a tomei em um abraço. Mais parecia uma criança, não lembrava de ser tão pequena. Mas ali estava ela, cabendo perfeitamente, como se fosse seu lugar. Separei-me cuidadosamente, sem saber exatamente o porquê de a ter abraçado ou sequer de onde veio aquele sentimento de saudade de alguém a quem vi somente algumas vezes.

Seu rosto estava ainda mais corado, e seu sorriso radiante. Com delicadeza segurou meu rosto e então o inesperado aconteceu, nossos lábios se tocaram em um beijo delicado e quente, assim como ela. O que antes considerava tão distante estava ali, bem ao meu alcance. Quem poderia imaginar tal coisa, tão maravilhoso e tão surreal.

Mas talvez fosse apenas o primeiro passo de algo ainda maior e melhor.

* * *

_Não resisti, a tanto tempo sem escrever nada e volto com uma GaaHina!_

_Está curtinha, mas mesmo assim fiquei feliz em escrever depois de tanto tempo hahaha_

_Obrigada por lerem, espero que tenham gostado!_


End file.
